The Sin of Lust
by Chaos Hunter 25
Summary: The girls in the Seven Deadly Sins are horny. Incest/Smut.
1. VeronicaElizabeth

Elizabeth was very excited, it had been a year since the Battle of Liones and the castle was just fixed, she was so excited in fact, that she didn't notice the stares she was getting from her sister, Veronica, but had plans for them.

Veronica had started to feel different since she first saw Elizabeth after the attack last year, when she had left her, she was a scared little girl, now, after she found her again, she was a strong woman, and incredibly hot woman.

She knew it was odd, in her time, to be gay, and lust was a powerful sin, but she genuinely didn't care, she was attracted to her big breasted younger sister.

Veronica would often find herself, sneaking into Elizabeth's room in the mourning, hoping she was getting changed or in her uniform, and start a casual conversation, just to have more time staring at her.

So when Elizabeth came down for breakfast that mourning, in a purple dress that pushed her breasts up so much Veronica thought impossible, and started to talk about the later festivities that were to take place with Margaret (who was in charge, the king was at Camelot on a diplomatic mission), she put her position opposite her adopted sister to good use, showering Elizabeth in her sight.

As she finished her breakfast, Veronica noticed one of Elizabeth's nipples popped out of her dress, and Veronica had had enough, she was starting to get wet, she looked at Margarets plate and saw that she was finished as well, and that she was leaving, "I have to check on something before the festivities, I won't be back until I have to give my speech."

Once Elizabeth was sure Margaret was gone she turned to Veronica and said, "I bet that she's not checking out things for the festivities," she said, while pretending to give a blow-job, it was true, Margaret had said officially that she was dating Gilthunder, and had been caught doing some _naughty_ things with him.

Veronica giggled at her sisters joke and smiled at her, Elizabeth was a lot more fun to be around now, as she was about to stand up she was stopped by Elizabeth.

"Why should she be the only one to have fun though?" Veronica looked at her sister in a quizzical manner, not quite catching on, "Do you want to have fun with me Veronica?"

Veronica was shocked at what she just heard, and she knew she hadn't misheard because Elizabeth had a playful golden in her eyes as she got up from her seat and grabbed her hand, "Lets go to my room."

Veronica blushed furiously, but never stopped for a second, she had imagined this day for years, she wanted to savour it, to have as much time of it as possible, because after they did it, they would likely never do it again, and just not talk for a while, but if she could have one night to feel love for Elizabeth in a non-sisterly way, she hoped she would be did of the curse on her heart.

Once they were safely in Elizabeth's room, with the door shut, they grabbed each other and started to viciously make out, and Elizabeth actually ripped apart Veronica's pink dress, "It would take to long, sorry."

She then started to kiss, suck and lick Veronica's nipples, causing Veronica to moan, she tore of the rest of their clothes and started to lick and finger her sisters pussy, always getting her G-spot.

While she was being fucked Veronica looked at her sister in escasy, Elizabeth had big D-cups while she had B's and they both had soaking wet pussies, Veronica came all over Elizabeth's face and then got between her sisters legs and started to push three fingers in her pussy and licked it.

Soon Elizabeth came too and started to scissor her sister, and they both started to get faster, putting all there energy behind their thrusts, for 40 minutes they punched each others nipples, kissed one another, and then came.

They both collapsed and Veronica smirked and said, "I think we're sitting next to each other this evening, so don't wear panties."

"Why? "Elizabeth asked and started to kiss Veronica along her jaw-line.

" Because I'm going to finger you until you cum every time I want to refill my chalice. " and that is exactly what they did, though someone noticed them.


	2. MargaretVeronicaElizabeth

Margaret had had a really bad day, she had started out the mourning fine, being able to check out her sisters, but once she left for Gilthunders house she felt anxious, Gill has been distant recently, she arrived at his house, and was about to open the door, but he did, a look of sorrow painted on his face.

"Your majesty, I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore, I've spent the last decade of my protecting you, but I want to meet other people. I hope you can forgive me, and that we can still be friends."

Margaret looked at him and was about to scream at him, but saw his eyes, slathered in guilt, "I understand, I have to go back to the palace, Veronica needs help with something," and she set off home, tears streaming down her face.

She arrived home and started to go to her bedroom, when she heard something peculiar, moans and screams. She was curious, and wanted to see if the person needed help, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw it was coming from Elizabeth's room.

Margaret peered in and saw the most arousing thing in her life, her two younger sisters scissoring and making out, Margaret started to get turned on, then she decided her fate, she started to masturbate to her sisters got moans, soon she came, and when she checked on her sisters, she saw they had stopped having sex, and Veronica was telling Elizabeth how she was going to fuck her at dinner, Margaret came up with a plan too join in.

At dinner, Margaret sat next to Elizabeth, who had Veronica too her left, and when she first heard Veronica's chalice fill she made sure she emptied hers, waited a minute, and looked at Elizabeth, "Excuse me sister, is it okay if I fill mine too? I'm parched," she then put her chalice under Elizabeth's pussy, and started to finger her.

Margaret saw that Elizabeth was trying to stay composed, but she could tell she was much better at this than Veronica, "Tell me when you are going to give me something to drink." Veronica looked on, wanting to join in, but saw by the looks in her sisters eyes that they wanted it to be just them, for now.

Elizabeth suddenly became out of control, bucking up and down in a manner that made her look like she was going to pee, "You won't have to wait long." she said in absolute bliss, as she came so hard she filled Margaret's chalice to the brim.

Margaret smiled at her and put the cup to her lips and drank it all, "Delisious!"and she then looked at both her sisters expectantly and announced to everyone present that her and her sisters were tired, and were going to bed, and they all stood up and left, but once they were out of sight they started to run to Margaret's room," So I caught you sluts earlier, how long had this been going on? "

Veronica reached the door first, "This mourning! Aren't you worried about Gill, he wouldn't be okay with you doing this, would he?" she said and saw Margaret look at her sadly.

"We broke up." Elizabeth walked up to her and said sorry kissing her, "Oh it's okay, now I'm free to fuck who I want, how I want, when I want, and that includes you!" she opened the door and pushed them both into her room, "and I'm going to give you a night you won't forget!"

Margaret easily took off all their and sat all of them on the bed, with her in the middle, she started to finger both her sisters as they **both** fingered her, "Oh God yes!" she screamed, "Elizabeth! You got my G-spot! Veronica! Rub the outside!"

They all came, and since Elizabeth had already came twice, she lay down for a minute while her sisters made out, fingering each other, they then flipped over and came into each others mouths, but that didn't stop them! They grabbed each others assess and licked their pussies in 69.

They started to scissor after 20 minutes, then came all over each other, Elizabeth smiled, " You two are so hot, " they soon all fell asleep, Margaret letting them use her DD's as pillows.


	3. Diane Elizabeth

Diane lay in her bed after a very busy night at ' _The Boar Hat'_ _stroking her head, she didn't remember much of the night before, but she did know something, Merlin and her had started to make out in front of the customers, "Oh god, I can't go into work today, she opens up on Sundays," but she knew she had to, she didn't want to upset the captain, and since she was now the same as everyone else she would be punished the way the other girls did._

 _So she set off, and was there in only a few minutes, she walked in and saw Elizabeth and Merlin cleaning, Diane walked up to them and said, "Merlin, can I please talk to you for a moment?" she then took her fellow sins hand and led them to a_ room in the bar she knew would be empty, Ban's kitchen(he was off replanting the fairies forest with King).

Diane was jogged back into reality when she was pressed against the wall, and Merlin started to kiss her jaw while saying, "So you came back so soon?" then shoved her hands down Diane's panties and fingered her, "I've got to say, once you started to try and finger me last night I was shocked, but then you stopped before we could do anything other than make out and finger each other," Merlin smirked and said, "My shifts over, so you come to my tower at midnight, okay?" Diane just nodded back, she was so turned on, but then Merlin left, made sure no one was looking and popped her massive tits out of her uniform.

Diane looked at Elizabeth, who was just cleaning up a lump of scrap that Hawk had left out, and smiled, due to the fact she was very turned on she started to think about the time her and Elizabeth were shrunk and Elizabeth was forced to hide behind her tits, Diane was sure that she had started to lick and suck her, so ever since she has had a crush on her.

Diane couldn't help it, she walked up to were Elizabeth was and grabbed her big bubble butt, "Diane! What the fuck are you doing?!" Diane was about to explain when Elizabeth spun around and crashed their lips together.

Diane then took off both their uniforms and started to finger her, "You are so hot in you uniform! But it has to go!" Then she sucked her fingers and shoved it in her pussy.

She then pushed Elizabeth onto the table and got them into 69, they both buried their pussies and rubbed each others clits, and Diane was surprised to find that her lover was very good at it.

They soon came all over one another and started to lick the cum off their bodies, Elizabeth smiled and licked Diane's C-cups tits, and Diane was screaming, "Yeah, lick my tities! You like them? Then suck them forever!" Diane slapped Elizabeth's ass, "You are my slut!"

Before she came again, Diane started to scissor Elizabeth, and once she did cum she triggered Elizabeth's, "Oh fuck yeah! Diane! Make me your slut! Scissor me until I can't move! Oh fuck!" Diane was fisting her, "Good idea!" and they were then fisting each other, making out.

Once they stated to hear feet they clambered off each other, Meliodis appeared just as they both got fully clothed, "Hey be quite next time, will ya?" and he walked back up stairs and said, "Oh, it's everybody's day off, go do as you please!"

Diane then looked at Elizabeth and squeezed her ass again, "You cheeky bitch!"


	4. VivianMargaret

Vivian lay down, moaning, in Margaret's bed and was masturbating to the images she had seen the night of the festivities, from her daily stocking of the heir, she had developed feelings for the girl six months prior and had an even more unhealthy love this time.

She had been peeping in the night before and caught all of the sisters, and once she was sure all of them were gone the next mourning she teleported into the bedroom and started to finger herself.

Just as she closed in on her climax the door swung open, with Margaret standing by it, she closed and locked the door, then just as Vivian hid, Margaret lay on her bed, "Vivian you can come out, I won't bite, unless you want me to."

Vivian, who had hid under the bed crawled out and saw Margaret, nude, with her legs spread apart, "So, you fuck yourself often in my room?" Margaret asked as she sat up to face the mage.

"Yes, you are super hot!" Vivian said without thinking, she was about to run when she felt Margaret lick her exposed pussy.

"Sorry, I asked Merlin to put a truth field around my room," she said as she fingered the got mage, " but why am I the only one fully exposed? " it was true, Vivian still had on her bra, her C-cups bouncing.

Margaret licked her lips, she was going to enjoy this, Vivian snapped her fingers and her bra vanished, "So, you gonna lick these or what?" and Margaret started to devour the glorious tits in front of her, "Yeah! Lick my titties! Oh, I'm gonna fuck you so hard!"

Margaret got really wet from that, she grabbed Vivians hips and started to lick her pussy, she was about to stick her tongue in when she felt Vivian spin into 69, "You mangy slut!" she screamed as she felt the finger her pussy so hard she came, her moans vibrating Vivians pussy making her cum too.

They then started to kiss each other as they got ready for the next round, "How are you so good with your tongue, Vivian?" Margaret asked in between kisses.

"It came naturally to me, and I guess I'm still horny after seeing you and your sisters fuck each other!" Margaret looked like she was going to say something when Vivian interrupted, "Don't worry, I won't tell, If I get a good fuck."

Margaret smiled as she crashed their pussies together and started to scissor, "I'll make you cum so hard you won't be able to think about anything but me for a month!" and with that she gave the mage a long, hard kiss.

Another 6 minutes and they both came, screaming, once they had both calmed down they started to make out as they drifted off to sleep, not knowing what was going to happen when they woke up.

Vivian woke up first, she was so groggy she forgot what happened only 5 hours prior, and almost screamed when she saw Margaret, "That wasn't a dream! Oh, fuck yes! It wasn't a dream!"

"Sweaty, go back to bed, I want cuddles!" Margaret groaned, "I promise we can continue if we cuddle."

Vivian smiled as she rapped them both up in a blanket, "How about dinner in bed?" she said as she snapped her fingers, plates appearing on the mattress, "Anything you want will appear."

Margaret smiled, "I think I'm in love with you!" as a soaking wet pussy appeared on her plate.

Vivian blushed, everyone had found out that she had been under a spell by the Grand Masters to be a minion, but many were still resentful towards her, they wouldn't be happy if she dated the heir to the throne.

Margaret looked like she was going to cry when she felt Vivian finger her, "I love you too, but if we are going to date we should put down some ground rules!"

"Yes!" the princess cried as pleasure washed over her.

"1) We can screw anyone we want, since you and your sisters are quite cosy. 2) We must tell each other who we fuck to be even. 3) This must turn into marrage," Margaret smiled and nodded as she came.

The princess then crawled between the mages legs and started to finger and lick her, she didn't stop to breath and if she started to get tired she would eat Vivians juices, the thing was like an energy drink.

Soon Vivian came and then asked her lover, "Can I please eat now?"

" Fine, "the heir groaned.


	5. GuliaJericho

Jericho had started fresh after the Battle of Liones, she had started to train under Ban's guidance, and after a month she became the first official Holy Knight after the war.

After about 6 more months she had became a Golden Knight, there were there enemy nations surrounding the kingdom and she killed them all, and she spent the next 5 months going on missions.

Gulia had a great year as well, other than the fact that the weird Gowther thing didn't work out, her brother started to train to become a Holy Knight Apprentice, he was doing very well, and she had started to figure out why her and Jericho were so close, she was attracted to her.

Now, on the week of the festivities, her and Jericho were having a girls night, and nothing was going to stop Gulia from sucking those massive tits, she had made sure of that.

"So what are we going to do tonight then?" Jericho asked, she only knew that they were having dinner but could tell by her friends face she was up to something.

"It's a surprise!" Gulia said excitedly, they were going to have dinner on her bedroom balcony, were she would use the fireworks as a distraction so she could seduce Jericho.

So they were having dinner as the fireworks went off, Gulia took her chance, while Jericho was distracted she slowly ducked her head under the table and crawled to her friends side, then she quickly pulled down Jericho's panties and licked her pussy.

Jericho noticed that, but instead of pushing Gulia off she pulled her in as close as possible, "Thank God you like pussy too!" and then Gulia pushed her fingers in the soaking wet pussy.

"We can't do this out side, let's go to my room," Gulia said once she pulled Jericho to her feet, "I want to fuck you properly!"

"Hell yeah!" the golden knight said as Gulia pushed her through the door, once they were sure no one could see them they crashed their lips together and started to fondle each others tits while stripping one another down to their undergarments.

"If you don't mind me asking, what size are they?" the dark-haired one asked as she squeezed one of Jericho's big tits through her bra, "Mine are C-cups, they are most sensitive outside my nipples."

Jericho smiled and un-clipped her bra, leaving her entirely nude, and shoved her nipple into Gulias mouth, "I have D-cups and I love it when you nibble on my nipples."

"Then that's just what I'll do!" the dark haired girl said as she began to nibble Jericho's nipples and stroked her pussy, "I'm gonna make you cum for me so hard!"

Jericho started to scream and rubbed just along the outline of Gulias nipples, which had been freed from her bra moments before when she had made a tiny explosion to un-hook them, making Gulia squirm.

The white haired girl suddenly felt her orgasm come and pushed the other girl to her pussy and shoved it in her mouth just in time for it's arrival, "Oh fuck yeah! Make out with my pussy!"

Once the orgasm had stopped, Gulia rose up from between her lovers legs, her face covered in cum, she pulled off her panties and sat on Jericho's face and let herself be licked by the girl beneath her, "Oh that's good! Um, care for a wager?" Jericho gave her pussy a small nibble as an answer, "Okay, if you can make me cum before I finish eating your sweet pussy juice," she licked some that were close to her mouth, "I'll let you have some. Deal?" she got another nibble for a reply.

It happened so fast she almost didn't notice, but Gulia, mid gulp of cum, had suddenly felt a a cold and hard substance enter her pussy and when she looked down she saw that Jericho had made a dildo out of ice and was using it with her mouth, "Fuck!" was all Gulia could say before cumming everywhere, she got off of Jericho's face and started to rub there breasts together while she got all the cum licked off her face, she then felt fingers enter her mouth, but the cum on them wasn't her lovers, it was her own (Jericho's tasted far sweeter).

The pair then fell into a blissful sleep, rapped in each other's arms.


End file.
